


Height

by hinatahajimetxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/pseuds/hinatahajimetxt
Summary: In which Daichi was shorter than Sugawara their first year.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	Height

“I’m home.” Daichi tiredly announced after his first day of high school. 

“Nii-San!” His younger sister, about the age of seven, ran up to him, tackling him with a hug at the door. 

“Hi, hi peanut.” Daichi laughed and picked her up. “How was school for you?” He asked her. 

“Good! My teacher is really nice.” She began, “But, we have to sit in alphabetical order all year so I can’t sit near Mai!” She pouted. 

“Oh no. That sucks, Kiddo.” Daichi put her down as his mother greeted him in the kitchen, where she was putting dinner on a plate for him. “Hi, mom. How are you?” 

“I’m doing alright, Daichi.” She placed the food down and sat at the table with him. “How was your first day of high school? Was the volleyball club something you want to do? Were the boys nice to you?” His mom opened fired questions at him. 

“School was good. I’m actually in the same class as one of the other first years on the team.” Daichi shoved his mother’s cooking into his mouth with great delight. “Uh, his name is Sugawara. He’s a setter.” Daichi frowned. “He made fun of my height a lot… but he wasn’t even the tallest first year! Azumane, that was his name. He’s already like 180 centimeters! Sugawara is only like five centimeters taller than me…” Daichi muttered. 

“Aw, Dai,” his mother began, “the doctor says you’re not even close to being done growing yet. Was this Sugawara boy being mean? What was he doing?” 

“Mm.” Daichi finished chewing before talking. “He rested his arm on my shoulder and said, ‘thank goodness I’m not the shortest one here.’ And then he  _ laughed. _ ” Daichi felt his cheeks heat up. “It was embarrassing, Ma.” 

Sawamura-San gave her son a chuckle. “Daichi, it sounds like that boy was just scared to be the shortest on the team. He’s probably not confident in his ability, so he figured height would help him out. You have talent. You don’t need to worry about that height stuff.” She comforted her eldest child. “If you really don’t like his comments, just tell him. Or, get closer with the taller one- what was his name?” 

“Azumane.” Daichi said. “He’s just really shy, it’s hard to talk to him…” 

“Don’t worry, Daichi. You’ll make a bunch of new friends on the team in no time. You were the captain on your middle school team! That has to count for something.” She smiled. “Go and wash up, and get some rest. Do your homework if you have any.” 

“Okay, Ma. Goodnight.” Daichi took care of his dishes and disappeared into his room.

_ The next year. _

“Ma! I’m home!” Daichi greeted as he and a guest entered his house. 

“Hi, Sawamura-San!” Sugawara greeted as well. 

“Hi, boys.” Her voice came from the kitchen. “There are some snacks for you in here. You can bring them into your room while you guys work on that history project.” 

Daichi quickly gave his mother a hug and grabbed the plate. “Thanks, Ma.”

“Anytime.” She turned from the dishes in the sink. “And how are you, Suga?” 

“I’m well! How are you?” Sugawara smiled. “I see you got your hair done today! It looks nice.” 

Daichi did a double take at his mother. She lit up. “Thank you, Suga! You’re much more observant than my own kid.” She laughed. 

“Daichi doesn’t notice much.” Sugawara rolled his eyes. “Not even that Michimiya  _ likes _ you.” Sugawara stuck his tongue out at Daichi. 

“Oh, I’ve known that for years. Yui and Daichi went to the same middle school.” She said. “Give that poor girl a chance, Daichi.” His mother teased. 

Daichi’s face turned red. “I’m not interested in dating right now…” he muttered. “Come on, Suga.” Daichi led Sugawara into his room.

“Not interested in dating?” Sugawara teased while giving Daichi a nudge when they were alone in his bedroom. 

Daichi shrugged. “I mean Shimizu is cute.” 

“Is it the mole or the glasses?” Sugawara asked with a devilish gleam to his eyes. 

Daichi considered Shimizu’s looks for a minute. “I think it’s her smile more than anything.” Daichi shook his head. “Well, what about you? I don’t see you flirting with anyone.” 

Sugawara chuckled. “Of course you don’t. I mean Michimiya’s friend that always wears her hair in a ponytail is cute. But there’s also this guy in our class who is just- hot as hell to put it bluntly.” 

Daichi furrowed his brow. “You’re bi?” 

Sugawara nodded. “I guess you could call it that. I just like people! I don’t care what they are.” He shrugged while tapping his pen to his lips. 

“If you think that guy in our class is hot, why don’t you flirt with him? Or at least talk to him. I’m the only one in our class that you talk to when we have down time.” Daichi pointed out. 

Sugawara pursed his lips. “I can’t get a read on him. I’m not sure if he’s straight or not. I don’t want him to be freaked out.” Sugawara eyed Daichi. “What would you do if a guy confessed to you?” 

“Uh- I don’t know.” Daichi stuttered. “I guess I would tell him that I was flattered. I would honestly tell him I’m not looking for anything right now. School and volleyball take up too much of my time to be a good boyfriend.”

“You wouldn’t be totally grossed out?” Sugawara perked up. 

Daichi frowned. “No. I think it’s very brave to confess to someone. And I really would be flattered if someone had a crush on me!” Daichi chuckled. “I’m kind of average compared to some of the guys in our grade. Especially on some of the teams we’ve played against. I mean That Oikawa guy has a whole harem.” 

“You’re finally above average height.” Sugawara pointed out jokingly. “That’s gotta add some attractiveness.” 

Daichi pushed Sugawara’s shoulder playfully. “Shut up. I’m as tall as you now.” 

“Hardly.” Sugawara stuck his tongue out at Daichi for the second time that day. He paused. “Well, Daichi… I, Uh, I find you very attractive!” Sugawara blurted out. His whole face heated up and he hid behind his hands. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything. I just couldn’t help it. It’s fine. You’re not into guys.”

“Suga.” Daichi moved Sugawara’s hand away from his face. The two stared at each other. Tears welled in the corners of Sugawara’s eyes. Daichi laced his fingers with Sugawara’s and kissed the grey haired boy. More like, smashed his lips onto Sugawara’s and stayed like that for a few moments without really moving his lips. “I, Uh, I like you too.” Daichi muttered. He let go of a stunned Sugawara. 

Sugawara shook his head. “What?! What just happened? You and- huh?” 

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. “To be truthful I’m well aware Michimiya likes me. I’m just not all that into girls…” 

“You nerd!” Sugawara tackled Daichi to the ground with a hug. They laughed, and Sugawara got up on his forearms to look down at Daichi. “That was an awful first kiss I might add.” Sugawara winked. 

“Sh-shut up!” Daichi looked away from the boy over him.

“We’ll just have to practice a lot more.” Sugawara smirked.

“Okay, okay, first,” Daichi removed Sugawara from on top of him, “this stupid project.”

Sugawara pouted, “You’re no fun!”

_ The next year. _

“How’s the new recruits?” Sugawara walked up to Daichi who was holding the sign up papers, one which was ripped in half. 

Daichi looked over at Sugawara with a large grin. “Four for four! I’ve decided we’ll keep all of them even those two that don’t get along. They made it obvious that the game is more important than their petty rivalry. And!” Daichi turned, “You won’t be the second shortest on the team anymore.” His dark eyes fluttered down to meet with Sugawara’s bright brown eyes.

Sugawara punched Daichi in the gut. “Shut up. You’re not so tall yourself.” The grey haired boy pouted. 

Daichi chuckled and placed his hand under Sugawara’s chin, tilting his gaze up at him. “I’m taller than you.” They shared a sweet kiss in the middle of the gym. 

“I liked it better when I was taller than you.” Sugawara pouted. “You’re annoying now that you’re taller than me.” He puffed out his cheek. 

Daichi booped Sugawara’s nose with his index finger. “At least I don’t rest my arm on your shoulder like  _ someone _ used to do with me.”

“Aw, I was flirting with you, Dai.” Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist. 

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Right… let’s go to the clubroom. I want to go home.” Daichi offered his hand to Sugawara, which the shorter male took. They walked hand in hand to the clubroom after locking the gym up. They boys had been gone for at least twenty minutes, except Ennoshita, who stayed back to apologize to Daichi for his behavior his first year and that things would change this year. Of course, Daichi knew Ennoshita and took what he said with a grain of salt. Daichi saw potential in Ennoshita, so he secretly hoped Ennoshita would get it together this year. Daichi was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice Sugawara locking the clubroom door behind himself. 

“Mm.” Sugawara hugged the shirtless Daichi from behind. “Hi, Daichi.” Sugawara pressed his body against his captain’s body. The shorter male began kissing Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi let out a low chuckle. “Babe, we’re already running late.” He turned and wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s neck. “You’re too handsome to say no to.” He muttered before leaning in and placing his lips on Sugawara’s. 

This kiss, much better than their first kiss, Sugawara melted into. It turned needy as Sugawara raked his nails down Daichi’s back. Daichi’s tongue pushed its way easily between Sugawara’s lips. A muffled moan came from the back of Sugawara’s throat as Daichi’s tongue played around in familiar territory. Sugawara tried halfheartedly to take over the kiss, causing Daichi to suck on the shorter boy’s tongue. Daichi slipped his hands down into the waistband of Sugawara’s shorts. His rough hands gently groped Sugawara’s ass, over his boxers. The smaller of the two let out a whine and pressed his body against Daichi’s firmly. He titled his head up even more, letting Daichi have full control over the kiss.

“Shit,” Daichi pulled away solely for a breath of air, “I love you so much, Koushi.”

Sugawara giggled. “I love you too, Dai. Mister I’m not looking for a relationship and Mister I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend.” Sugawara teased. 

Daichi squeezed Sugawara’s ass. “Listen, I just wanted the comments about Michimiya to stop. Why would I want a girlfriend when I have the sexiest vice captain right here?” Daichi removed his hands from Sugawara’s shorts. “Come on, it’s getting late and you’re distracting me.”

Sugawara pouted. “Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re right.” He began to undress. “Hey, by the way. I’ll have the house to myself this weekend, if you want to stay over.” He winked over at Daichi whose face turned bright red. “I’m kidding, Dai. Well, I do have the house to myself, but we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Daichi bit his lip. “You don’t understand how bad I want to, Koushi.” 

“Don’t worry about getting anything.” Sugawara chuckled awkwardly. “I already have what we need if we decide to…” 

The red never felt Daichi’s face. “K-Koushi! Why- how?”

“My cousin! He’s bi too so I started to ask him questions and he really came through.”

“Jeez.” Daichi grabbed Sugawara’s hand when they were both done changing, “well, we’ll see what happens. I have no expectations.”

“Neither do I.”

_ That weekend. _

Daichi nervously knocked on Sugawara’s front door, not really knowing what to expect this weekend. Not that he would ever admit it, but he did do some research to make sure their first time wasn’t awful. At least not as painful as some people make it sound. Daichi was almost sure that he would top, but Sugawara was always full of surprises. Not that he really cared, but he was pretty sure he’d rather top just based on how any of their pervious foreplay type endeavours have gone.

“Hey!” Sugawara opened the door and moved out of the way to let Daichi in, pulling the burnette out of his thoughts.

Daichi took off his shoes at the door and asked, “What’s up?”

Sugawara shrugged, “I’m just worried about our exam. I’ve been studying for it most of the morning. Did you bring your notes? I had a question about a formula. I think I copied it down wrong.” Sugawara stated. 

Daichi nodded. “Yeah, hold on.” He put down his duffle bag on the carpet in Sugawara’s room and shrugged his backpack off of his shoulders. “Which formula was it?” He began flipping through his notebook.

“The one we went over on Wednesday.”

The two hunched over their notebooks, comparing notes and making sure they both were in agreement on how to plug the numbers into the formulas. Daichi laughed at the little drawings in the margins of Sugawara’s notebook and teased the grey haired boy. They decided to do their homework together. 

“I’m getting kinda hungry.” Daichi mentioned while glaring at the problem he was working on. “There is no square root of 5 I’m going to throw this out the window.” He grumbled.

“You forgot to carry the six.” Sugawara pointed out. “It should be the square root of 49, which is seven. Also, do you just wanna get take out from the usual place? You’ll just owe me a lunch date or something.” He teased.

“Sounds good.” Daichi replied while starting the problem over from where he messed up. 

By the time the food had arrived, the boys migrated from Sugawara’s room to the couch in the living room. Sugawara was sitting comfortably in Daichi’s lap when the delivery man came to the door. Daichi frowned and squeezed Sugawara tighter, but only for a second so that his boyfriend could get up and get the food. Daichi’s brown eyes shimmered when the food was presented to him. He was practically drooling already. A soft smiled rested on Sugawara’s face as he watched Daichi happily chomp down on the food. Almost nothing made Sugawara happier than when he saw Daichi so relaxed and content. He was always so stressed out with the team or with school.

Sugawara cuddled up to Daichi’s side. “I love you.”

Daichi stopped eating and chuckled. “I love you, too.” He kissed his setter’s temple. “What brought that about all of the sudden?”

Sugawara shrugged, “Nothing in particular.”

“You’re such a dork.” Daichi ruffled the silver hair on top of Sugawara’s head. 

“But I’m your dork!” Sugawara proudly announced. 

Daichi turned his torso and captured his boyfriend in a kiss. Sugawara turned to make himself more comfortable as Daichi pressed his lips against his harder. The grey haired boy relished in the taste of his partner’s lips even if it was mostly curry. Daichi’s hands found themselves on Sugawara’s hips, pulling him closer. The setter allowed himself to be pulled onto the captain’s lap. Soon enough their tongues danced a dance that was the same and somehow different. It felt heavier this time, Sugawara grew needy. The silver haired boy cupped Daichi’s face, angling the burnett's face to his liking. Sugawara knelt, getting over Daichi, pressing the lower half of his torso onto Daichi’s chest. 

“Fuck, Suga.” Daichi moaned into the heated kiss. His hands traveled to Sugawara’s ass, squeezing it. 

Sugawara raked his fingers through Daichi’s hair while pressing himself harder against Daichi’s chest. “Mm?” He actually fought Daichi’s tongue for dominance. 

Daichi’s hands moved back to Sugawara’s hips, forcing the grey haired boy to sit on his lap. He rolled his hips up. “You feel that? Do you feel what you’re doing to me?” Daichi’s husky voice melted his partner.

“Shit-” Sugawara let out a low moan while rutting against Daichi. 

“Bedroom?” Daichi offered. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Sugawara stated in a lusty daze. He got off of his boyfriend and led Daichi to his room, that they both have been in many times. 

The two of them discarded their shirts before Daichi basically tackled Sugawara to the bed. There was a slight excitement that built in both of them from the slight unknown of what exactly was about to happen if anything. Daichi gave Sugawara a quick peck before smirking at him. Daichi dipped his head low, kissing the crook of Sugawara’s neck. The brunette nipped and licked at the sensitive skin on Sugawara’s neck and collarbones. Daichi was already well aware that Sugawara was sensitive there, so he traveled further down. His tongue gave Sugawara’s right nipple a slow lick.

Sugawara shivered. “Daichi…” 

“Mm?” Daichi briefly looked up at his boyfriend before bringing up his hand to entertain the grey haired boy’s other nipple. 

“Harder…” Sugawara moaned out as Daichi twisted his left nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Daichi took what Sugawara said into consideration before pulling at Sugawara’s nipple between his teeth. The explicit noises that escaped through Sugawara’s swollen lips was music to Daichi’s ears. He began to torture his partner’s nipples. Switching between, bites, pulling, and twisting Sugawara squirmed underneath Daichi. Daichi could feel Sugawara’s member growing at the menistrations. Daichi removed his hand from Sugawara’s nipple and looked down at his boyfriend. Sugawara frowned and opened his eyes.

“Doin’ alright?” 

Sugawara nodded, rutting against Daichi. “I really want this, Dai.”

Daichi chuckled. “Okay, babe.” He ducked his head down between Sugawara’s legs and kissed his member through his pants. Sugawara sucked in a sharp breath. “Where’s the lube and condoms?” 

“Drawer.” Sugawara pointed to his bedside table. 

Daichi got off of the bed and rummaged through the drawer. He heard shuffling on the bed, assuming Sugawara was undressing himself. He turned, only to be proven right. Daichi did the same, and rid himself of the rest of his clothes before kneeling back down on the bed. Daichi really did admire Sugawara’s body. He had a few hidden moles that only Daichi was allowed to see. 

“Are you going to do something or just stare at me?” Sugawara teased, wrapping his own hand around his hard member. 

Daichi smirked and opened the bottle of lube, getting plenty on his hand. “You ready?”

Sugawara bit his lip, and nodded. “Yeah.”

Daichi positioned Sugawara’s legs over his shoulders so that he had a good angle. Slowly, he inserted one finger inside of his boyfriend. Sugawara squirmed a bit at the feeling and remained fairly quiet besides a few mewls. Daichi began to pump his index finger inside of Sugawara.

“More, Daichi~” Sugawara whined.

The brunette took no time inserting another finger. 

“Ah! Fuch, yeah, Daichi.” Sugawara moaned out as Daichi picked up the pace with both fingers now pretty easily moving in and out of Sugawara. “I need you.” Sugawara said. “Please, Daichi. I don’t want to cum without you inside of me.”

Daichi nodded and pulled his fingers out of Sugawara’s stretched hole. Some nerves washed over him as he rolled the condom onto his very hard member. “You sure you’re ready, Koushi?”

“Yes, Daichi, yes, please.” Sugawara almost begged. 

Daichi very slowly stretched Sugawara more as he entered him. Sugawara’s hands gripped the sheets, and he arched his back. 

“You still good?” Daichi asked, halfway in.

Sugawara nodded. “Y-yeah.”

Daichi leaned down and gave Sugawara a kiss. “You sure?”

Sugawara gave Daichi a smile. “Yeah. F-fill me up.”

Daichi continued to slowly enter Sugawara and stopped as he was fully inside. He let Sugawara adjust and waited for the smaller male to give him the green light before moving. 

“G-go ahead.” Sugawara stated. 

Daichi began to slowly move inside of his partner. Sugawara moaned and whined as Daichi picked up the pace. Soon he was at a good pace and the other noises from the room were skin slapping skin and the beautiful noises that were leaving Sugawara’s mouth. 

“Shit.” Daichi swore. “Koushi I’m not- I can’t-” Daichi went harder as his knot grew.

“Its… okay.” Sugawara groaned. “Neither am I.” His hands moved to Daichi’s hair and yanked as his climax hit. His walls clenched around Daichi, causing Daichi’s knot to come undone shortly after his boyfriend’s. 

Daichi, while panting, pulled out of Sugawara and deposed of the condom before layin back down next to him. He noted that Sugawara cleaned himself off with a shirt, not caring whose it was. 

Sugawara cuddled into Daichi’s side. “That was much better than our first kiss was.”

Daichi blushed. “I love you, too Koushi.”


End file.
